


Candy

by Cinka



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinka/pseuds/Cinka
Summary: 无意义文段





	Candy

这次进来的是一个穿着白衬衫黑西裤，还一本正经地打好领带的男孩。他的嘴角还泛着青紫，眼角的乌青看起来像一次失败的化妆，在白色的灯光下变得有些滑稽可笑。头发却梳得整整齐齐，浅金色的发丝好像会发光，带着太阳的气息和热度。他板着脸，紧紧抿住下唇，嘴角都几乎向下弯曲了。

 

坐在洗脑椅上的冬日战士茫然地看着男孩，蓝绿色的眼睛里写满迷惑。男孩脸上的伤痕让他觉得心疼，他甚至想要扯断所有束缚把男孩紧紧搂入怀里，或是不顾一切地跟对方离开，保护他、替他赶走所有危险。可他下意识地觉得男孩不喜欢那样，男孩会推开他，会用蓝眼睛盯着他看，会跟他说“不需要”……

 

头太疼了。

 

冬日战士靠在椅子上，仰着头看着屋顶。他不知道自己在想什么，这个男孩他根本不认识，他不知道男孩在想什么、又会有什么，只知道他不能离开这个地方，更不可能跟着男孩走。

 

因为他是个士兵。他的管理员告诉他，他能做的只有服从命令，无论是什么样的命令，都是为了拯救这个世界。他想为这个世界做点贡献，这样那个男人也会更高兴。

 

那个男人是谁？

 

剧烈的疼痛从脑子里爆发，像是脑内发生的一场爆炸。所有东西都噼里啪啦地开裂了，连头骨也碎裂成粉末，脑浆四处迸溅。

 

然后眼前浮现了一张张脸。完好无损的脸，有的在笑，有的在发怒，有的在哭泣，有的……全部都是生动的人脸。前一秒还是是活生生的人，下一秒，当他扣下扳机，就是那样血液与脑浆横飞的图景，所有声音戛然而止，面容瞬间扭曲，活人会变成恶鬼。

 

头好痛——太痛了。冬日战士无法承受，这是损伤，他必须报告，他要“进行修理”，要接受“治疗”……可是他不能发声。

 

没有命令，他什么也不能说，否则会被判定为“失控”，然后……然后会怎么样呢？

 

冬日战士什么也不想记起来——实际上他也什么都想不起来。头顶上的仪器他认得，这张椅子他也认得，可要把刚刚那个男孩和疼痛与折磨联系在一起实在太困难，排斥这个想法有如本能。可他也不想看见这个男孩，这让他变得太奇怪，好像有另一个人的情感在胸口蔓延滋长。

 

然后他紧紧闭上眼，用力地脸上起了大堆皱纹，就像那场还未开始的洗脑已经悄然进行了，电击的痛苦瞬间在他的意识里涌现，又逐渐变得真实起来。

 

他没有看到逐渐向他靠近的男孩。冬日战士为了忍受痛苦而张着嘴等待着口塞，最后却只能咬着牙将闷哼咽回肚子里。滚动的喉结伴着兽类痛苦的哼声，眼泪毫无阻拦地从眼角滑落。

 

有什么东西在触碰他。冬日战士依然紧闭着眼睛，凭着直觉想躲开不可思议的温柔。不值得，从来都没有人会这么对他，他不值得所有善意与爱怜。

 

可那双手顽固地停在他脸上，轻轻地捧着他的脸。赤裸的上身感受到衣服的摩擦感，瘦弱的男孩欺身上前几乎完全压在他身上。

 

很温暖。

 

他想抱住这种温度，也想要紧紧拥抱这个男孩，直到把他揉进身体里。

 

嘴唇上不可思议的触感让冬日战士瞬间瞪大了眼睛，于是看到了男孩那张脸，近得足以看清脸上的所有斑点与细纹。

 

对方悄悄退开了些。

 

嘴里有股不可思议的味道，好像在很久很久以前他曾吃过无数次，清新的甘甜，温润柔软，一丝一缕悄悄地渗入心脏。

 

男孩和他额头贴着额头。

 

“对不起，巴基。”冬日战士听见他说，“等着我……我马上就会来救你。”

 

冬日战士想摇头，可脑袋被男孩抵住，好像整个人都无法动弹。

 

“我会来救你的。”男孩固执地说，重复了一次又一次，既像许诺又像祈求，“等着我。”

 

“……好。”冬日战士点了点头。

 

“我相信你。”

 

END.


End file.
